company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution Stay Tuned IDs
1985-1987 ID: On a black/blue gradient background is the words "STAY TUNED FOR HOME VIDEO PREVIEWS FROM PARAMOUNT IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THIS PROGRAM". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1985 VHS release of Jay Leno: The American Dream and the 1987 VHS releases of Heartburn and The Best of Spike Jones: Volume One. 1986 ID: Over an abstract background is the text "STAY TUNED FOR SCENES FROM "DECENT EXPOSURES" VOLUME TWO OF PARAMOUNT COMEDY THEATRE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THIS PROGRAM." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Paramount Comedy Theatre, Vol. 1: Well Developed. November 24, 1992-1994 ID: On the background of the late 1980's/early 1990's Paramount warning screen, which we see after their Feature Presentation bumper, we see a message asking viewers to stay tuned after the movie for a specific feature. Variants: *Sometimes the text uses a different type of font. *An end-of-tape version of the UB40 variant appears on Sliver after the music video for "(Can't Help) Falling in Love With You", where the text reads: "CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE" by UB40 Available on the SLIVER soundtrack album and on the UB40 album PROMISES AND LIES. Then, the bottom part fades to: On CD and cassette from Virgin Records, at your favorite record store. *On the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant, the big movie text usually seen on post-trailer IDs is above the stay tuned text. *On the 1994 releases of Broadway Bill and Riding High, the text reads "Stay tuned following the feature presentation for the (original) theatrical release trailer for OF MOVIE." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Both the before and after-feature versions of the UB40 variant can be found on the 1993 VHS of Sliver, the U.S. Chess Federation variant appears on the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer, and the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant can be seen on both the 1992 VHS of Patriot Games and the 1993 VHS of Cool World. 1993 ID: On a pink curtain backdrop, movie star Shannon Tweed appears seated in a chair talking about the Cold Sweat Night on the Town Sweepstakes. As she talks, the camera zooms in on her until stopping with only her head and some of her body visible. Trivia: The sweepstakes Tweed was referring to offered a shot at a fully chauffeured limousine ride with her, followed by dinner and a visit to a "popular nightspot," as she called it (all of this was for the sweepstakes' four grand prize winners). After the movie, Tweed reappeared in the same spot and talked about the sweepstakes. FX/SFX: Shannon Tweed talking, and the camera zooming in on her. Music/Sounds: Tweed saying "Hi, I'm Shannon Tweed. You're about to see me in Cold Sweat, an electrifying, sexy suspense thriller. How would you like to meet me in person for a night on the town? You can if you're one of four grand prize winners in the Cold Sweat Night on the Town Sweepstakes. You'll get all the details right after the following feature presentation of Cold Sweat. And be sure to watch the film closely so you can answer the sweepstakes questions, then we'll talk after the movie." Availability: Seen on the 1993 VHS release of Cold Sweat. Editor's Note: This is a rather unusual stay tuned ID for Paramount, being that it's entirely in live action and it follows their "Feature Presentation" ID and warning screen rather than precede them. December 19, 1995 ID: Over a blurry red background is the words "WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO "ALRIGHT" BY SUPERGRASS FOLLOWING CLUELESS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This only appears on the original VHS of Clueless. 1996 ID: At the end of a soundtrack promo for the remake of Sabrina, the text "Stay tuned after the film for Sting "Moonlight" video.", in red, fades in next to the A&M Records logo. FX/SFX: The text fading in. Music/Sounds: The closing of the soundtrack promo's voiceover, playing over an excerpt of "Moonlight." Availability: Appears on the 1996 VHS of Sabrina (1995). Editor's Note: Like the Cold Sweat ID before it, this is quite an unconventional Stay Tuned ID, in that it's blended into the end of a soundtrack promo. November 14, 1996 ID: On a plain black background, we see the text "Please stay tuned for a special message after the feature presentation." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The only appearance of this is on the VHS of Congo. February 25, 1997 ID: On a yellow background resembling the front cover of a composition notebook, we see the black text "STAY TUNED...", followed by "Rugrats Rap", in the font of the Rugrats logo, zooming in on the background with a teal banner reading "Bonus Music Video" in the upper left corner. These actions are repeated a couple of seconds later, except "STAY TUNED..." is replaced with the Harriet the Spy logo, "Rap" is replaced with "Rock" (alluding to the second bonus video, "Rugrats Rock"), and the banner reads "2nd Bonus Music Video". FX/SFX: The zooming of the text and the appearance of the banners. Music/Sounds: A horn-and-drum fanfare with a young female announcer saying "Stay tuned for a bonus Rugrats music video followed by Harriet the Spy! And don't touch that VCR, because there's another Rugrats music video coming up right after the movie!" Availability: This can be seen on the VHS of Harriet the Spy. May 11, 1999 ID: On a starfield background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL "MAKING OF" STAR TREK: INSURRECTION FEATURETTE AFTER OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION". The background starts zooming in slowly but then gets faster, indicating that the warp drive of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D is about to engage. FX/SFX: The starfield increasing in speed. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on two different pressings of the VHS of Star Trek: Insurrection (one with regular previews, one with only Star Trek previews; a third pressing just cuts to the Feature Presentation ID). 1999 ID: On a black background, we see this text in a Papyrus font: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For a Special Interview With Director Roman Polanski Producer Robert Evans And Screenwriter Robert Towne FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on the 1999 Commemorative Edition VHS of Chinatown. 1999-2000 Screenshot 20190106-182457~3.png Screenshot 20190106-183102~2.png B054483B-39E7-4636-825F-AB8D3AD82C35.jpeg ID: On a brown dirt background used in trailers for the Young Indiana Jones trilogy, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOR AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH GEORGE LUCAS STEVEN SPIELBERG AND HARRISON FORD AFTER OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION Variant: There is a variant in which Spielberg and Ford's names are removed and replaced with Sean Flanery's full name. On the bottom is the text "Exclusive to The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones features on video." There is also a second screen which the first screen fades to featuring the title of the movie. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None on the original variant, but on the second variant some Indiana Jones music plays over the ID as a male announcer says the text and then says "And now, enjoy The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: of feature" as the ID fades over to the second screen. Availability: Appears on Indiana Jones VHS releases from 1999, including UK editions. The variant can be found on the 1999 (and in the case of the UK version of The Phantom Train of Doom, 2000) VHS releases of Young Indiana Jones features. May 5, 2000-September 14, 2004 GW351H219.png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_Special_Presentation_Bumper.png Nicknames: "Stay Tuned For Paramount", "Stay Tuned for Paramountain" ID: On a background of the late 1990's Paramount abstract mountain in tint blue, the words "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION AFTER THE MOVIE" zoom out to the center of the screen, in front of the mountain, and then shine, giving off rays of light. Variants: *There is an end of film variant of this bumper, which is the same background, but the words instead say "AND NOW, THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION". The same announcer says that text, too. *A French Canadian variant of the opening version exists. So far, this has only been seen on French Canadian pressings of Lara Croft: Tomb Raider and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. FX/SFX: The words zooming out and shining. Music/Sounds: Two seconds of silence, then an announcer says the text. The announcer is most likely Michael Bell, using the voice he used when he voiced Chas Finster on the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats (Nickelodeon is coincidentally owned by Paramount's owner, Viacom). On the French Canadian variant, none. Availability: Pretty common. It's known to appear on VHSs with the coming attractions bumpers of the era, but in chronological order, both variants appear on VHSs of Rugrats: Discover America, The Talented Mr. Ripley, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Survivor: The Australian Outback - Season 2: The Greatest and Most Outrageous Moments, Mission: Impossible 2, Rugrats: Kwanzaa, Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Zoolander, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, Curious Buddies tapes, and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom. Certain prints of Rugrats: Mysteries also have this. Surprisingly, this and the following Feature Presentation ID also appear on foreign tapes with special features at the end, such as UK releases of The Italian Job and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, and an Australian dealer copy of Jackass: The Movie. Editor's Note: TBA. 2002 ID: On a white background, we see the words: STAY TUNED AFTER VANILLA SKY FOR THE FEATURETTE PRELUDE TO A DREAM FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of Vanilla Sky. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment